


Chains

by chiboba



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: A fanfic of a fanfic, Angst, Antarctic Empire, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Light Angst, Manipulation, Past Abuse, Ram Hybrid Toby Smith | Tubbo, Recovery, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiboba/pseuds/chiboba
Summary: Techno hears a sound from outside his room at night. What he found wasn't an intruder, but just a boy who has been through too much and needed some support. Social interactions and comforting someone? Not quite Techno's thing, but he'll try his best for Tubbo.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 242





	Chains

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValWasTaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/gifts).
  * Inspired by [One foot in front of the other](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28687734) by [ValWasTaken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValWasTaken/pseuds/ValWasTaken). 



> BASED OFF @ValWasTaken's DSMP Tangled AU!!! 
> 
> This is the first work I've ever wrote and posted on Ao3. If you ever find yourself wondering why the writing sucks, thats why lmao. This takes place around chapters 21-24 of "One foot in front of the other" by the wonderful and amazing @ValWasTaken.

Moonlight seeped into his room and desk as Techno was reading. The lamp on his desk gave light to his book, a few pens, and a glass of water on his desk. His sword was off to the side by his bed and cabinet. The white walls held a clock, quotes from historical figures, and a few family photos.

There was only one family photo that was truly had everyone in their family. On the photo, Phil was standing to the left with an arm over Techno who was in the middle of Phil and Wilbur who was on his right and had put his arm and head on Techno’s shoulder. Tommy had been in the front and Techno had his arm on his shoulder. The one who took the picture was Tubbo.

Techno reached the last page of his book and when he reached to take a sip of his water, he realized that he finished his water. Techno sighed and turned the lamp off. He stood up from his chair that had held his royal red cloak. He paused when he heard very quiet and soft footsteps coming from the hallway. Techno looked at the clock and took his sword that was resting on his bed. He took his red cloak from his chair and wore it.

_It’s 3 am, is it an intruder or is it maybe Wilbur coming back from one of his late night walks? Maybe Tommy or Phil had to go to the bathroom or something? The three of them don’t have as silent footsteps as these though._

It was scarily silent. Techno has very sharp and sensitive hearing but he still almost missed the sounds.

_If it were Wilbur or Phil, they probably would have popped into my room and said hi. If it were truly an intruder- you know what, whatever I’ll just check._

Techno stepped out into the hallway sword and empty cup in hand. He went towards the kitchen and when he got there, he saw Tubbo going outside going towards a bench that was sat under the shade of a tree. Techno sighed in relief. He refilled his water and brought his sword and cup back to his room. He was going to just go to sleep but with what Tubbo has been through, he just wants to make sure he’s okay. He went back to the kitchen with a pencil and notepad in hand and went outside.

_Was he forced to walk that quietly when he lived with Dream? It’s pretty unnatural to walk_ that _quietly._

The moon was full today and it would shine brightly had it not been covered by the clouds. The moon was placed along with countless stars in the sky. There was a slight breeze and it thankfully wasn’t very cold. Tubbo was sat on a bench curled up in ball. It only took a few steps closer for Techno to hear Tubbo quietly sniffling and there were hitches in his breathing. It was like he was trying to say something- _anything…_ but couldn’t. There were small hums and inhales but Tubbo never formed words.

Techno let his soft footsteps be heard to not jumpscare Tubbo. Techno started to get a bit nervous since he wasn’t the best with social interaction, especially now as he is in a situation where he needs to comfort someone who isn’t in a great mental state because of constant trauma. Techno was going to reach his hand out to put his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder but he remembered how Tubbo had flinched whenever someone like Phil or Wilbur reached their hand out.

“Hey Tubbo.”

Tubbo wiped his face with the sleeve of his yellow hoodie. He made small sad smile at Techno and waved. His eyes showed quite a bit of surprise but something about his facial expression just showed kindness and _tiredness._ Tubbo scooted to the left side of the bench and he looked off to the side, avoiding Techno’s stare and look of concern.

“Are- are you okay?” Techno paused as Tubbo sniffled and realized, “I- Obviously not. Uh- Sorry ‘bout that. Um, you need someone to be here with you? Or do you want me to leave you alone? If you pick the latter I wouldn’t be that mad, if I were you I wouldn’t want my company.“ Techno added on a bit quieter to himself, “I’m just gonna stop talkin’.”

Tubbo looked at Techno and blinked a few times. He made a “Pff” sound and made a small smile. Tubbo pinched the end of Techno’s sleeve. Techno sat down on the bench and gave Tubbo the notepad and pencil that he had gotten from his room for him. Tubbo wiped his face again with his sleeve and Tubbo took the notepad and pencil.

“I noticed that uh- were you- were you trying to speak? I know that medically you should be fine now, does it have to do with whatever Dre- he did?”

Tubbo nodded and wrote in the notepad. He showed the note to Techno, _“Yeah. He didn’t allow me to speak because if I did, I’d be choked. I shouldn’t be scared cause he’s locked away, but I still get reminded of that feeling. It’s so fucking frustrating.”_ Tubbo wasn’t sure why he wasn’t as closed off as he usually was about this stuff. Maybe it was something about the outside moonlight and breeze. There was this sort of freedom in this night and Techno felt like someone trustable.

Techno’s eyes widened when he read the note. He looked back up to Tubbo who had an irritated and sad look on his face. Tubbo, as a sixteen-year-old has been through so much trauma, hurt, and abuse- but Dream didn’t even see him as human. Techno bit his lip in frustration and clenched his hand into a fist. _Dream… I’m gonna kill you one day._ Techno was better at causing violence and revenge than being a good emotionally understanding person who was able to help. But he was going to try. Tubbo didn’t need his negative emotions right now, he needed someone who could help him through what he was going through.

. . .

_I have a clear goal and job to do here._

_But I have no idea how to execute it._

_BRUHHH WHY IS INTERACTING WITH PEOPLE SO HARD TO DO? I HATE THIS._

Techno exhaled and put all his wits together to figure out what to say.

“So- uh Tubbo, just know that recovery isn’t a nice straight line that always go up. It’s frustrating but- you’ve gotten so much better and you always people who will support you and help you when you need. You’re safe. Well actually- you already know you’re safe from Dream, but his effects are still there. That’s the frustratin’ part right? His manipulation- he made you a prison in that cabin and had you on mental and emotional chains. We’re getting rid of 'em but sometimes they’re much stronger than you’d think. The captor may not be there but the chains will stay for a while. But that’s okay. You’re not weak for that- it’s a one step at a time kinda thing.”

Tubbo hid his face under his long bangs and cried more. His crying was very quiet and soft. Techno started to panic thinking that he said something wrong. _Was bringing_ _up Dream the wrong choice? Maybe I should have gave him a hug? Oh god, why did I give myself the job of helping a traumatized child? I should have just gotten Phil or Wilbur to help him-_ Techno was driven out of his thoughts when he heard Tubbo clearing his throat, like he was going to say something. There was hope in Tubbo’s eyes but when nothing came out, he looked sullen again, but this time he didn’t look as frustrated, a tad disappointed, but it was better than the full on frustration he had shown before. Tubbo made a smile to Techno afterwards still. Tubbo looked grateful.

“You’re makin’ progress. You’re a person like everyone else and everyone here will treat you like one cause it’s what you deserve. We won’t create a prison like _he_ did, we'll create a home which will hopefully give you some peace and freedom.” Techno was showing his softer side to Tubbo and Techno thinks that it somewhat surprised Tubbo as much as it did himself. In response, Tubbo nodded and his breathing became more stable. He wiped the last of his tears and started writing in the notepad again, “ _Thanks. A lot actually.”_ Tubbo hesitated before writing the next sentence, “ _Could you stay here with me for a bit though? It’s okay if you want to go to sleep._ _ ~~We~~ __You could talk about anything.”_

Techno didn’t know what response he was expecting, but not that. Techno was glad that he made Tubbo feel comfortable enough to make him want his company and that he didn’t handle the situation wrongly. Techno would’ve sighed in relief had he not been right in front of Tubbo.

“Eh.. maybe. You sure you want _my_ company though? I could wake up Theseus or something. I could talk about the book I just read or- I could even talk about the story of the dude Tommy is named after. Kinda nerdy rants that I don’t know if you’d want to listen to though.” Techno saw Tubbo write in the notepad again.

Techno noticed so many things in the moments that he was writing. Little habits from Dream that cursed and came through In whatever Tubbo did. In his appearance and mannerisms, there were chains and shackles that brought down the poor boy. The way Tubbo’s arm was so thin. The way Tubbo felt that he couldn’t speak without being punished. The way tears glinted in his eyes so much of the time. The way Tubbo had learned to cry without even making a sound. The way that layers upon layers of bruises may always stay on his skin. The way he learned to walk quietly out of fear. The way he flinched when someone reached out to him.

Techno wished that Tubbo had been able to live a normal life with a good childhood. He didn’t deserve to go through what he went through. Techno wasn’t the closest to Tubbo, but he wanted to get rid of his pain so _so_ badly. He couldn’t even imagine how Schlatt or Tommy feels whenever they talk to Tubbo and console him.

Tubbo handed Techno the notepad, “ _You’re company is great, don’t worry. (We should talk more!! :D) I would love to listen to the story of Theseus! I won’t be great at responding… obviously. But just talk about anything. Don’t worry too much._ ” Techno smiled at the note and went on about Theseus. The clouds seemed to finally move past, and the moon shined brighter than before. The stars twinkled in the night sky.

Techno went on rants about anything (he found it easier to talk about literally anything than he thought) and Tubbo would nod or write something in response. It was peaceful and relaxing cycle that went on repetitively until Techno noticed that Tubbo had fallen asleep on his left shoulder. _It must be quite late by now._ He stopped talking as he took the pen and notepad out of Tubbo’s hands. Techno took his cloak and wrapped it around Tubbo. Techno didn’t want to move just yet, he wanted to admire the stars once again and continue to sit comfortably in this spot.

Techno didn’t notice when his eyelids started to droop and he fell unconscious before bringing Tubbo back to his room. He also didn’t notice when Phil had went outside to find the two of them and put his black cloak on Techno. Phil smiled at how peaceful the two of them were. If Dream weren’t in the dungeon then he would have made the two of them go inside. But he knew they were safe from him. The two were safe together.

—

The sun rose and sunlight peeked into his eyes as he woke. Tubbo blinked a few times thinking, _This isn’t my room-_ _Oh._ He was about to move up from his spot but then he realized what exactly he was using as a blanket and pillow. _I fell asleep on Techno’s shoulder? And this is his cloak as well._ Tubbo stood up carefully and folded his cloak in the spot that he originally sat in. Moving carefully didn’t do much since Techno still stirred. Techno wasn’t fully conscious yet but was definitely waking up soon.

Tubbo wanted to thank him again. _Maybe I should leave a note?_ Tubbo noticed that Phil’s cloak was on Techno so he just assumed that Phil had checked in on them. Techno seemed to relax again in his spot. Well, that was until he heard distant yells, specifically Tommy’s voice was the one he heard. “Tubbo?! Where are you?!”

Phil responded to Tommy in a quieter tone as he walked on the green grass, “Tubbo’s fine, Tommy. He’s by the bench over there with-“ Before Phil could even finish talking Tommy bolted straight to the tree. Techno had opened his eyes and had taken Phil’s cloak off from him at this point. Techno was standing up from his spot and had picked up his cloak already. Tommy went over to the two and was a little surprised. The two of them weren’t the most common pairing in the world.

Techno somewhat wished that his hearing wasn’t as good as it was so he could just keep sleeping blissfully, but alas, he must stay awake for another hell of a day. This feeling was a very small one, because without his hearing he wouldn’t have noticed Tubbo’s footsteps in the quiet hours of last night. He wouldn’t have been able to help him. _I’m glad that I never made Tubbo flinch in our interaction. …is that somethin’ to be glad about? Have the standards fallen this low? …what a pitiful thing to be glad about._

Tommy went straight to Tubbo exclaimed, “Oh my god Tubbo- you scared me! You weren’t in your room and when I went around each room you weren’t there- and Schlatt said that he wouldn’t pick you up for at least like three days because of some business trip or some shit so like what if you were k- kidnapped- and I- I can’t afford to lose you again and-“ Tubbo stopped Tommy’s jumble of words with a hug and Tommy hugged back. Tommy knew that there was a good chance that he was overreacting because he would definitely be informed if Dream were to get out of the dungeon but he just couldn’t stop thinking of the horrible possibilities of what could have happened to Tubbo.

Phil and Wilbur (he heard Tommy’s yelling as well and had woken up because of it) made their way towards Tommy, Tubbo, and Techno. Tommy and Tubbo planned to go inside and have breakfast but Tubbo first wrote something in his notepad. He ripped out the note and gave it to Techno. “ _Thanks again!!! :D (Plz lets talk again)”_ Tubbo caught up to Tommy again and the two went inside. Techno couldn’t hide the smile that had creeped up on his face.

Wilbur stared at Techno waiting for an explanation but Phil had already had an idea of what happened. Techno saw both of their gazes and immediately lost the smile and went back to looking serious. Wilbur questioned, “So Techno, what exactly happened? That was quite the fond smile. What a softie~ You can’t fool me~”

Techno used his hand to hit him lightly in the side. Wilbur laughed and Phil smiled at the interaction between the two. “Last night at like three am I heard someone in the hallway and I wanted to make sure it wasn’t an intruder- and it turned out to be Tubbo. And he was cryin’ on the bench and I comforted- I think I comforted him? Yeah. Kinda fell asleep on the bench there with ‘em as well. The notes- note he gave me says ‘thank you’ so I would guess that I did pretty well.”

Phil smiled and Wilbur was just a little surprised. Phil sighed, “You did great son.” Wilbur laughed and added on, “You were able to comfort him even though your social skills sucks ass! Good job Techno.”

Techno smiled at Phil and when he turned to Wilbur he glared and scoffed, “Says someone who literally writes songs about love and heartbreak because you suck with relationships. One girl literally called you a nerd after you asked her out remember? She was _so_ right, what a _nerd._ ” Techno put his cloak on and put all the notes that he had gotten from Tubbo into his pocket. Tubbo was recovering slowly and Techno was grateful for being someone who could help him.

The three of them went inside and saw Tommy and Tubbo cooking. Er- more like Tubbo cooking and Tommy uselessly pacing around with a knife having no idea what to do. Originally, Tubbo was teaching Tommy how to cook, but it somehow just became the situation that the trio walked into. Tommy greeted the three of them and Tubbo turned around to wave at them. Tubbo poked Tommy and pointed to the dining room table.

“You sure? Sorry I wasn’t much help.” Tommy felt pretty bad that he didn’t really do anything. Tubbo nodded and Tommy was about to turn and walk to the table but Tubbo put his hand on his shoulder. _I don’t have the notepad right now, but I want to thank him for his help. Could I…? I have to try. It’s okay if I fail, right? Yeah._ Tubbo hesitates for a moment and in a very quiet voice he said, “Th-Thanks.”

Tubbo felt a rush of excitement. _I did it!_ He wanted to say something more before dread set in. “..f-for everything, Tom-“ Tubbo clutched his shirt with his left hand and he brought his right hand up to his neck.

**_Dream would be mad._ ** _I don’t have to worry about Dream._ **_Think about what would happen._ ** _But it won’t happen._ **_Remember that feeling._ ** _I don’t want to._ **_You deserve punishment for talking._ ** _No, I don’t._ **_You do._ ** _No._

_I don’t deserve punishment. I’m human._ **_I’m human, and I can speak._ **

Tubbo wanted to speak more, but the amount of metal power it took just to say a few words was tiring. He remembered the feeling of being choked but it wasn’t as daunting as it was before. Tubbo would have felt more dissapointed but he remembered what Techno said. _A step In the right direction…_ Tubbo was brought back from his thoughts when Tommy screamed in happiness and pulled Tubbo into a big hug. “It’s been so long since I’ve heard your voice Tubzo! I’m so proud of you!” The two of them laughed.

“Yooooo! Good job Tubbo!” Wilbur exclaimed and walked over to ruffle Tubbo’s hair. Tubbo flinched a little when he reached his hand out but it was okay. Wilbur (along with Phil and Techno) heard Tommy yell and they all felt happy for him. “You’re getting better Tubbo, I’m proud. A big step forward mate.” Phil smiled kindly at him and Tubbo giggled a little. _So_ that’s _where Techno gets his advice. Like father like son._ Speaking of Techno, the two of them looked at each other and they both just smiled. Techno gave a thumbs up.

Tubbo broke free of one of the chains he was held on.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
